Black Soul (On Hold Sorry!)
by Smokescreen14
Summary: Living in a world with terrorist and becoming a hero "Night Stalker" her enemies call her but when a successful mission is done. Injured she gets pull into a portal and into a new world. Follow her as she makes this journey. OC/OC (Transformers Prime) If you don't like the summary don't read...
1. Weapons Go Boom!

**Hey guys smokescreen14 here i'm starting a co-writing with my friend thanotose13 we will have are characters prolog on are page his character on his and my character on mine. NO FLAMES PLEASE! so enjoy this writing... don't for get to review, favorite, and follow!**

* * *

Prolog

The world I'm from has fallen from due to the terrorist group that has no name. They hit the United States hard in 2008 I was in high school when they came from the sky. I was 15 and in 10th grade starting another boring day in Novel Study class. The school went into lock down but I gave the teacher and everyone the slip and getting out of school. All the way home was a battle but giving that I got spy moves I wasn't seen by the terrorist. When I got home the door was open, when I went in I found my mother, father, and my little brother killed. I ran up to my room and got out my bow and arrows I was a champion archer in my spare time.

The year now is 2010 two years later, two years I have been fighting and trusting no one. When I attack the "baddies " as I call them I hit hard taking their info on there secrets. I am currently in my under ground hide out going over information I just stole from them about five minutes ago. Reading over the information I find out there getting a new shipment of weapons tonight at eight at the docks in New Jersey about an hour run my hide out is right on the boarder of New York and New Jersey. I pack up my about eight explosives, ten regular arrows, five gas arrows, my rifle that I got about 2months ago, my bullet belt, my hunting knife, small bag of beef jerky, and two water bottles, I my outfit is basically all black, black t-shirt, black skinny jeans, black combat boots, a black mask, black hoodie, and a black handkerchief around my mouth. I leave my hide out with my gear and start running being on the run for two years gets you into shape.

I reach the docks in New Jersey about fifteen minutes early so I sit on the top of a near by building. I sit for bout 20 minutes when I see the boat and armed men. I get up and off the top of the building and run over listening in when I get my hiding spot. "here are the weapons you asked for" the ship captain said to the guy with the assault rifle " yes we have been getting attacked by a rebel the men call him, " Night Stalker." I blow up there weapons when I attack it's fun, I watch them unload the crates full of more stuff for me to blow up. I draw my bow and nock an regular arrow and aim at the assault rifle guy letting the arrow fly it hits him right in the heart and he falls, now that they are aware I circle them taking them out one by one. Only two guys were left a young guy and the ship captain. I straight up walk behind the young man and snap his neck and walk up to the ship captain, " w-who are you!" he yelled and he pulls out a pistol I dodge but to slow and get hit in my hip, I draw and nock my bow and shoot him dead from hitting him in the chest. " shit " looking at my hip that is bleeding I look up at the crates and plant my explosive arrow and set a timer on them for six minutes and limp to the street and wait for the fireworks. BOOM! fire everywhere and more explosions happen. I turn and walk two block and break into a abandon building sitting down I pull out my hunting knife and dig the bullet out "fucking pistol!" I yelled in a whisper. I finally get it out and pour peroxide on it oh it hurt like a bitch. I stand up and put gauze in the pistol wound and limp out into the street slinging my bow over my shoulder with pain.

I have been walking for about ten minutes when a swirling blue-greenish thing pops up in front of me I unsling my bow and nock an arrow stepping back I'm suddenly sucked in "SHIT!"

* * *

**Thank you for reading now go over to Thanotose13 and read his prolog**

**STAY TUNE!**

*** fades into the shadows with evil smile***


	2. Meeting New People

**Sorry it took so long but me and Thaonotse13 had to plan this out. But here is the next chapter HAVE FUN READING!**

* * *

As I woke up my vision came back to me. I looked up and saw pine trees then I turned my head to the side and saw a boy that looked like he came out of a Assassins creed video game but had a star thing on his head he appears to be in his early twenties and I see him coming around as well. I unsling my bow and nocked an arrow standing up and backing away slowly. He looks around then finally setting his eyes on me " who are you! where have you taken me!" I yell in my man voice. "uhh. I am Teisuse and I know only as much as you do. So can you not aim your weapon at me?" I squint my eyes at him and slightly lowered my bow the arrow pointing at the ground. While I looked at him the voice in my head says "good" and I swear in my head "you can call me Night Stalker" I looked around "well it looks like we're still on earth that's a plus." As I turn my head I see a pod of some sorts and walk over to it and kick it. It pops of with a hiss I look in and see a needle with a clear liquid and with a thing that looked like a bulky tablet. I grab the tablet and it turns on as I read it says it's for the guy Teisuse so I throw it to him "think fast" throwing it over my shoulder but I didn't hear a thump so he caught it. I look at the needle and I see something else in the pod and pull it out it looked like a high tech bow and looked in the pod some more pulling out a shimmering cloak and when I stood up and put it on it turned black "sweet" I sling my old bow and look at the new bow I see a button it power on then an energy thing lit up making the bow string "shiny...so whats the thing say" I turn and look at him.

"It says it is a drug capable of permanently giving me my powers back that I once held." Suddenly a jet flies over head and I look up " hide" I run for the trees I see Teisuse go behind a tree while I climb one. The jet flips in the air and changes into a fucking robot it looks at the pod I opened "empty" hes says in a high pitched voice that sounded like a woman. "bad" the voice says I draw my bow and then a the same vortex appears and five robots appear "good" I kept my bow drawn "Starscream step away from the pod" the red and blue robot says in a deep calm voice. "ahh prime nice to see you but I must take my leave" and with that he changed back into a jet and flew off. The other robots stood there confused, a yellow and black robot ran over to the pod and picked it up looking into it. He turned and he beeped dude he beeped "empty so did he get the relic or was it empty?" a blue girl robot said putting her hands on her hips. I decided to answer that for them and shot my arrow at the pod embedding the arrow into the side of the pod they looked at my arrow and then scanned the area all of the robots but the red and blue one looked all over the place but the tall, red, and blue one just looked straight at me then at Teisuse. " you may come out we will not harm you" he said and then all of the robots looked where he was looking. I dropped from the tree landing in a crouch then standing up but keeping my new bow drawn. Teisuse came out and stood behind me. "What are you?" saying in my deep male voice. "that shall be told when we get back to our base… Ratchet requesting ground bridge" he said. Then the "ground bridge" appeared. They all but the female walked in "you coming" I start walking to the thing with Teisuse falling close behind me and we go in. When I got through I felt sick then turned to see the female walking in then the bridge disappeared. "More humans" someone said in a grumpy voice so I turn back around and see a red and white robot. "COOL!" Then suddenly a chinese girl was in front of me, my eyes were probably huge she just starts firing question and I wasn't able to follow so I just walk away from her. I press the power button and my new bow changes to a staff walking up the stairs I hear the the girl again " what's her problem? who are you?" I sit down on the couch. I look over to red and blue " ok names and explanation now." " We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron we are Autobots I am Optimus Prime" then he gestured to the yellow one" BumbleBee our scout" then the green one" I'm Bulkhead i'm a wrecker" then the blue chick " i'm Arcee i'm a warrior" then the red and white " and Ratchet our medic"

" You guys can call me Night Stalker and thats all you need to know about me." The Autobots look at each other then at Teisuse.

"I am teisuse from the house of defense as you may call me. And I know this is not human earth realm nor reaper realm so where am I?"

Miko looked at Teisuse " Earth, why are you not from here? where are you from? how old are you, what's that on your forehead?"

Oh please shut her up I slam the back of my head onto the back of the couch. "yeah miko can be a handful" someone said startling me I stand pressing the power button and nock an arrow as I turn to see who it is its a boy around 18 with black hair and a little kid standing next to him. how the heck did I not see or hear them before. Everyone in the room became still I press the power but the staff once again becoming a staff and I snort and walk over to the railing and jump over it landing on the ground. I start to walk down the hallway to explore leaving everyone in a shocked state that I just jump from the platform.

* * *

**THANKS FOR READING SO NOW YOU GOTTA CHECK OUT THAONOTSE13! ** ** REVIEW, FAVORITE, AND FOLLOW!**


	3. Truth

The Truth Sucks

**Hey everyone I got the next chapter ready for yah but as my profile says I won't be uploading for a while after this so yeah. ENJOY!**

* * *

As I walked the halls I found a place up in the ceiling so I looked around and found a pipe the goes by the pipes the make up my soon to be hiding spot. I walk over to the pipe and put the staff where my old bow sits and start to climb. Now on the ceiling hanging upside down and scoot towards the pipes of my new hidey hole. I grab the a pipe next to it and pull myself up and look around. Then I hear someone coming this way so I drop to the ground and go around the corner. The footsteps got closer and I came around the corner and see Teisuse and stare at him.

"Night Stalker I joined their quest for destroying the Decepticons and I know I have no right to ask but will you help?" he asked I look at him

"Teisuse I have been fighting for two years in my own war and you think I will just get up and start fighting a new one?" I send a glare his way and the cloak i'm wearing turns on and Teisuse eyes grow widen and he looks around.

I grin and tiptoe around him and slap him up side the head. As I walk off I find the way back to the control room and watch the Autobots still cloaked. The kids were up on the balcony and the bots were huddled into a group talking.

So I creep toward them and listen in " can we trust them?" Arcee asked the bots looked at each other. "though we don't know much about these two we must give them a chance" Optimus replied. " Well if they hurt miko, jake, or raf, or us you can bet I won't be nice about it" Bulkhead said slamming his fist into his palm.

So these guys don't really trust us not surprised I wouldn't trust me either. I walk away as they continued chatting and walked down the hall to see Teisuse coming back finally and step out of the way. As he pasts I look at him and think what would have happen if the terrorist didn't destroy the United States I probably would have been still be in school, have my family, and my friends but alas It happened and I became who I am now.

I continue on and walk into a room and holy crap it was huge it looked like a training room. So I uncloak and drop it to the floor and take out my old bow and nock an arrow and look around for something to shoot. I see a target that looked it a target dummy so I draw back and breathe closing one eye, focusing I let it go. As the arrow flew it hit the target with a "thud". I smile and keep shooting off arrows for a couple minutes. "nice shot kid" I nocked another arrow and turned around fast to see Arcee then bringing my bow down with a frown.

"Thanks I guess" now putting my bow away " you guys don't trust me do you?" now looking away and walking out of the room leaving Arcee. I go to the hallway where my hiding spot is and climb up to. Once I settle in I start to have the feeling someone was watching me but shrug it off and fall asleep.

When I woke up and opened my eyes I couldn't see a thing but i'm still in my hiding spot. I sit up and look around I turn on a mini flashlight that I always have in my back pocket. I move the light around than throw it to the ground and jumped down. I dim my light and walk down the hallway. "Why are the lights off?" I find myself asking in my head. After a few minutes i'm in the main room the only light in the room is from the big computer on the wall. And suddenly I feel like i'm not alone and get a chill up my spine. "Hello Night Stalker good morning" Teisuse said becoming visible "Shit!" I punch him in the chest. "Don't do that" "ouch that hurts. Well I want you to know your not the only one with powers." I look at him " what the fuck you talking about? Did you inhale spray paint?" I step back a step. I hear heavy but sleepy footsteps coming " I don't know what the hell you're talking about i'm an ordinary girl from a shitty world I have no powers" I turn to see Ratchet "hello Ratchet" I say politely " yes hello" he says in a grumpy moody way. I turn and scowl Teisuse and go up the stairs to the balcony and sit on the couch. An hour later Optimus comes out, I look at him and he looks at me "good morning Night Stalker" he says in his baritone voice "mornin" I replied. An hour or so later everyone else is awake and i'm still ignoring Teisuse he just pissed me off when he asked that I join this merry group with him. I stay by Ratchet the whole time and messed my bow and kept an arrow notched so he stayed his distance from me, as of now he is sitting on the steps he was rest he head on his hands which made it looked like he was pouting. Whatever Ratchet was working on something named synthetic energon but thats all I got to read before he switched the screen on me. Yup they don't trust me and why should they I have told them anything but my name. I pull the hood of the cloak on my head and disappeared. When I disappeared Arcee and Bulkhead whipped their heads around looking for me "where" Arcee asked proving that they were watching me. I walk towards the exit and walk out, starting to run I hear engines and look behind me seeing the autobots coming out of the base but they don't go in the direction I went. "Alright time to have some fun" I said adding a evil smirk.

* * *

**If you want me to continue this follow and review. i'm aiming for 15 review for now ;-) BYAH FOR NOW**

**TILL ALL ARE ONE!**


	4. Freedom!

"They're so stupid" I said to myself as I ran into a town and uncloaked.

I see a couple stores, I remembered I have to have money to buy things but I don't have any money "shit." I look around and saw a man in a grey suit with a yellow tie on him. Grinning I kept walking towards the business man, huh lucky me. I walk towards him and "accidentally" bump into him while faking sincerity I said "oops i'm so sorry sir" and continued on. I looked back to see him get in a semi truck and take off.

I look forward then at the man's wallet, I took out the license and it said it belong to a "William Fowler" I looked more into the wallet and saw all hundreds "jackpot! thank you William" I took the money and placed it in my front pocket while placing the wallet into my back pocket. Looking around I notice very few clothing stores, not having many options I go to the store closest to me. .Walking into the store people looked at like they would a criminal. Looking around I find a black backpack and a pair of ripped jeans and a plain red t-shirt I go to the fitting rooms to try everything on, finding everything looks ok I undressed and walked over to the cash register and bought the clothing.

Going outside I walk over to a random alley and undressed quickly to put on the clothes I just bought. I stuffed my black archer outfit into the backpack but kept the cloak on and the bow/staff out just in case. Slinging the backpack over onto my back then turned to see a Red car with gold designs on it across the street "probably some rich snooty kids" I walk over to the car. I took the staff and scratched the paint and walked on. I then heard an engine speeding so I turned around and saw the Red car. It was speeding towards me then it started to spin opening the passenger door knocking me inside it. "Fuck" I screamed; then seat belts tied around me tightening until I could hardly breath."that car was a transformer fuck."

As it drove I tried getting out of the belts. "I'm sorry I scratched you please will you loosen the belts" I felt them loosen a bit but I still couldn't move. "Human you will repair that scratch" the transformer yelled at me through the radio. "Ok ok gezz said I was sorry didn't I" I said looking to the radio "Sorry doesn't cut it" he yelled again. "Requesting a ground bridge" he said as he was driving out of town. Then a portal opened and he drove through "oh fuck" was my thought when we came through to the other side.

He kept driving "guess this is the bad guys base huh depressing colors" I thought out loud, but the robot ignored me as he continued to drive into a room. I felt the belts slide off of me "get out fleshie" he growled at me. I got out and turned on my cloak and turn my staff back to a bow and ran for the door. I almosted made it but the door slammed closed. "fuck shit green arrow" I said in a whisper, then felt something grab my backpack and then I was lifted off the ground. "Interesting how did you do that human?" he asked. I uncloak and look up at him and tilt my head "wouldn't you like to know." I said in a cocky voice. I tried to reach my knife from my boot but I couldn't bring my leg up.

"Yes I would like to know. How about this tell me and I won't experiment on you" He offered. So I can tell him how I cloak which my cloaking cloak will be taken or…... I thought as I looked up at him. "Fine but may I stay here the place I was currently at was so boring?" By the looks on his face he was thinking about it a lot. I shifted the backpack so it wasn't cutting into my armpits.

"Ok human deal " He agreed. In my mind I did a victory party. This is going to be great I thought as I got to working on the scratch while talking to him.


	5. I'm officially back (note to you )

**…...Have I really been gone that long O_o. Well damn sorry people school was getting pretty fast and health problems. Just for all of you I will start updating again, this is a promise to you again i'm sorry. I will get right to breaking my fingers on the keyboard. The chapter I put up next will be long. *gives everyone a lollipop***


End file.
